


Coffee Shops and Open Hearts (Version Two)

by wandrelvst



Series: Femslash February [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Or coffee cups I guess, Some misdirected mail, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrelvst/pseuds/wandrelvst
Summary: Luna's a shy barista at the local coffee shop when law firm intern Ginny Weasley begins to make daily coffee runs. Luna's finally worked up the courage to slip Ginny her number, but it doesn't work out exactly the way she'd planned. Involving a lost internship, misdirected coffee cup, and some cuteness along the way.*Note:* New version – if you've read my previous fic, of the same name, this one is the edited, revised, pretty-different-actually-because-I-kind-of-changed-the-plot one!





	1. The Coffee Cup

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Coffee Shops and Open Hearts the *first* time I posted it, then the first chapter will be kind of the same, but the second chapter is where it starts to get different. I realized that I wanted to make it short and sweet, so I took out the whole Draco Malfoy bit and am getting more directly to the point. Let me know which one you liked better!

The girl had started coming in around June, probably a summer intern from one of the law firms nearby. From day one, Luna hadn’t been able to look away – something about her bright-red hair, gorgeous smile, and her quiet determination. There was definitely an aura of don’t-mess-with-me surrounding the girl, even present on the first day she came in, with a laundry list of coffee orders and a blush that covered her face.

It was 10:12, almost the time Ginny would get here. Ginny was the girl – ”short for Virginia,” she’d told Luna. The barista was looking forward to today – after a long argument with herself, she’d finally decided to ask Ginny out. It was almost August, and after August Ginny would be gone, no longer coming in every day for coffee. 

As Luna distractedly prepared a black coffee for one of the customers, she thought about what she would say. It was something she’d rehearsed countless times in her head, but shy as she was, she felt words could never be rehearsed enough. When Ginny came in, she’d give her a big smile and casually lean closer and–

“Can I have my coffee now?” 

Luna was dragged out of her daydream by the scowling blonde boy’s request. 

“Yeah, sure, just–” she reached for a lid, accidentally jerking the cup and spilling the scorching liquid all over her hands and clothes. 

“Oh, _shoot!_ Shoot, shoot, shoot!” She quickly handed over the coffee and went to dry her hands, painfully aware of the dark stain currently covering her chest. What would Ginny think?

She considered running into the back and changing into one of the spare uniforms that were kept there, but before she could decide the bell on the door jingled and she came in. 

Ginny.

Luna smiled and headed for the front, already opening her mouth, but – _oh_. Ginny was on the phone, clearly upset over something, and not paying the slightest bit of attention to Luna. The redhead slid a piece of paper over the countertop, and for one amazing moment Luna thought it was her phone number – but it was just the coffee orders, identical to yesterday’s and the day before’s. 

Luna busied herself with starting the drinks, but kept an ear out to see if she could figure out what was going on. Ginny was sounding sad, but there was also a tinge of frustration. She kept saying things like “I’m so sorry,” “I really regret this,” and “I wish it could be different.”

Was she breaking up with somebody? Luna suddenly realized that she hadn’t thought to ask if Ginny had a girlfriend. There had definitely been some flirting, but that could’ve just been her personality...crap. This was suddenly becoming more complicated than anything she’d rehearsed.

Luna quickly finished the drinks, then went back to the list to check if there had been anything she’d missed. 

There, at the bottom – the white macchiato, Ginny’s favorite. Should she…?

Her hand flew over to the marker on the countertop and she scribbled her phone number onto the cup. She hesitated, then added a “Text me” and a smiley face. Then she lidded the cup and put it in the carrier, which she handed over to Ginny.

The redhead shot her a quick, distracted smile then turned and practically ran out the doors. 

Luna sighed. She’d done the best she could.

Now she waits.


	2. The Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is distracted as she makes her last coffee delivery. McGonagall receives the wrong coffee. Basically just some setting up for the next chapter, when things start to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short, just a bridge so that everything can start happening next chapter.

Ginny was a mess. Her flight was in two days and she still had to pack up her desk, pack up her clothes, pack up her room – well, there was a lot of packing to be done. She walked from floor to floor, dropping off coffees in every office until she reached the top. There were only two offices up there, those of Dumbledore and McGonagall, the heads of the firm she was interning at. 

Dumbledore wasn’t in his office, probably out on a case, so she left his coffee on the precarious stacks of books and papers that were all over the room. (She never would have done that if she hadn’t been assured, multiple times, that it was alright. She didn’t understand how the stacks never fell over, and sometimes joked that there must’ve been magic at play.) 

That left her last coffee delivery, for Minerva McGonagall. She was definitely Ginny’s favorite of the lawyers – the one that had accepted her application a month late, personally reviewed it, and brought her on. Ginny knocked on the door and then opened it. McGonagall looked up from the papers she was reviewing, a sad smile on her face.

“Ginny. It’s nice to see you,” she said waving her over. “I wanted to say goodbye. Dumbledore told me about your situation, and I was shocked to hear that my favorite intern would be leaving.”

“I know, I–It’s my father, he’s really ill, I didn’t want to go–” Ginny mumbled. McGonagall shot her a small smile, then stood up hugged the young woman. Ginny didn’t know what to do. The older lawyer was known for her sternness, definitely not her hugs. Instead of smiling, or doing anything a *sane* person would do, she just grabbed the coffee cup out of the carrier and stuck it out. McGonagall took it, looking sadly amused.

“Er, goodbye, then...thank you,” she blurted out, then turned and ran out. 

Only when she was back at her desk, beginning to pack up her things, did she take a sip of her coffee and realize that this was definitely not her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your kudos and/or comments!


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's coffee cup is returned. A date is organized.

Ginny was standing in the lobby of the law firm, trying to blink back tears. She’d worked so hard for this internship, working double shifts at her local restaurants and coffee shops just to cover the plane ticket out to New York. And now it was gone. She sighed started to walk outside, when she was stopped by a call behind her.

“Ms. Weasley!” McGonagall emerged from the elevator. “I just wanted to wish you goodbye one last time. And also, let you know that this coffee cup is definitely not mine.”

Ginny blushed as McGonagall handed her the (now empty?) coffee cup. She didn’t know why it was important, but McGonagall was giving her her world-famous knowing smile, so she stowed it in her bag as a small keepsake. With one last, tearful smile, she turned and walked onto the streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Lying on her worn sofa, half-packed boxes surrounding her, Ginny started to cry. She loved her father, her parents, more than anything, but this internship had been _so_ important to her. She’d never been out of her small, rural town before this summer – the family simply didn’t have the money to send anybody on vacation, let alone nine of them. And now that her dad was sick, it had been decided that one of the children needed to come back and stay with their parents for a little while. And as the youngest, Ginny had drawn the short stick from the time she was born.

As she looked around the tiny flat, which she’d tried so hard to make cozy in the two months she’d lived here, her gaze fell onto the box containing all of her things from the law firm. The coffee cup stuck out, crammed hastily in.

_Why had McGonagall given her a coffee cup? She’d already drunk all the coffee – was it a joke?_

Ginny pulled the box closer and took out the cup, inspecting it. Written in a scribbled cursive was a phone number and a “Text me.” Who…

 _Shit_. Luna, the cute barista from the coffee shop. Ginny had been flirting with her all summer, trying to work up the nerve to make a move, but had completely forgotten about her among all of the craziness.

_I was supposed to write her. She probably thinks I’m an ass. Is it too late?_

Ginny reached for her phone and pulled up her messaging app.

_I don’t have time for a date. I’m leaving in two days._

_Might as well have a little bit of fun before I leave._

Ginny typed in Luna’s phone number, then hesitated.

_I can’t just show up and then ditch her right afterwards!_

_Would it be worse than never texting her to begin with?_

Quickly, Ginny shot off a quick message.

 **Ginny:** Hey, it’s Ginny from the coffee shop. Sorry I didn’t text you earlier. A lot of crazy stuff is happening right now.

She watched as the bouncing bubbles showed up in the corner of her screen, meaning that Luna was writing back. They stopped for a moment, then–

 **Luna:** Oh man :( Wanna vent?

Ginny’s eyes flitted over to the clock. 10:12 PM, they blinked.

 **Ginny:** Let’s meet.

* * *

The laughter bubbled up in Luna’s chest until it spilled over.

“You gave the cup to your _boss_?”

“Not even my boss. _Literally_ the head of the company!”

The girls’ laughs turned into giggles and then faded away, and Luna took the opportunity to ask the question she’d been meaning to all night.

“So...I heard your phone call earlier, when you were in the coffee shop,” she said, a tingling blush reaching up to her roots. “Were you, um, breaking up with someone?”

“Oh my god, _no_!” Ginny laughed, but it was quickly replaced by a more serious look.

“Well, my dad is sick – nothing too horrible, I promise,” she assured Luna as the other girl widened her eyes. “And my siblings and I decided that someone should go stay with him and my mum, just to make sure they’re okay, and to help out around the house and stuff.” She sighed.

“But my siblings are off doing other stuff, and none of them can help. So I had to give up my internship and I’m heading back the day after tomorrow.”

Luna frowned. “I’m so, so sorry.”

* * *

The rest of the date passed happily, with the girls moving past their more depressing topics and on to the funny ones (Luna was very surprised to hear about Ginny’s six siblings, and Ginny kept laughing over stories of Luna’s weird father). It was only at the end of the date, where they’d normally hug and say “let’s do this again!” that things turned serious again.

“Well...definitely keep in touch, then,” Luna suggested. “Maybe next time you’re in town?”

Ginny nodded sadly, well aware that her next visit wouldn’t be any time soon.

They hugged and hailed their taxis. The first one pulled up, and Luna offered it to Ginny – she was about to step in when her phone pinged. She looked up at Luna with wide eyes.

“Per-Percy says he can stay! He’s in the area for work, and he can _stay_!” She let out a high-pitched squeal and suddenly her lips were on Luna’s.

After a moment, they broke apart.

“Er...I’m so sorry, I was just really excited, I–”

Luna shook her head, grinning,

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things finally move forward (they had to, as this is the last *official* chapter). The next one will just kind of be an epilogue, so you can stop here if you want ~~or you could keep going and support ya girl~~. But the chapter will probably be up within the next hour (it's literally like. 100 words.) so keep an eye out for it!


	4. Chapter 4

**5 years later:**

“So, how did you two meet?”

Ginny laughed, then turned and planted a big kiss on Luna’s cheek.

“Well, it all started when Luna tried to hit on my boss…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I just wrote a three-line epilogue.
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm probably going to be writing a couple more of these (short fluffy fics) for Femslash February, so keep an eye out if you liked this one! Kudos (but especially comments) are always much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always very (very) appreciated, and comments even more so (because I'm an insecure bean). Let me know how you liked it! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [wandrelvst](https://wandrelvst.tumblr.com/).


End file.
